Heady Venom
by DDN-HY
Summary: Lavi et Bookman s'apprêtent à quitter la Congrégation: a priori rien de grave pour Kanda qui n'a pas d'attaches. Mais des "adieux" ambigus, des rêves gênants: le jeune Japonais s'avère être plus sensible qu'il ne l'aurait cru, de quoi devenir fou...
1. Chapter 1

Heady venom

Chapitre I

Une autre mission de bouclée: enfin Kanda pouvait s'accorder quelques jours de repos. Non pas qu'il soit du genre à se plaindre du travail, qui ne cessait d'ailleurs d'augmenter depuis que les Noé avaient refait leur apparition en grande pompe, mais il fallait bien admettre que cinq missions d'affilé, même pour lui, c'était assez éprouvant, physiquement du moins...

Comme de coutume, les connaissances qu'il croisa dans les couloirs de la congrégation -qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas éviter pour rejoindre sa chambre- ne manquèrent pas de tous lui souhaiter la bienvenue, le plus souvent avec l'un de ces grands sourires débiles, qui avaient le don de l'exaspérer, et auxquels il ne manquait évidemment pas de répondre par un "Tch...", toujours aussi agréable, fidèle à lui-même en somme.

Il pressa le pas en espérant éviter plus de rencontres avant d'atteindre son antre, quand soudain il percuta de plein fouet cet abruti de rouquin. Génial: c'était parti pour 20 minutes de questions débiles, le future bookman se laissant difficilement décourager par les réponses froides, voir nulles de son compagnon d'armes...

"Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches?" Dit le jeune japonais en serrant les dents. Puis comme il se préparait à passer rapidement son chemin, il hésita un instant: car finalement, et à sa grande suprise, il n'avait même pas besoin de couper court à la conversation. En effet l'héritier des bookmen ne tenta même pas de la relancer, se contentant d'un "Ah, excuse-moi Yu... ". Des réponses aussi laconiques, c'était tout de même assez rare chez lui, sans parler de cette expression neutre qu'il arborait. Non, en fait il était carrément ailleurs, c'est à peine s'il l'avait regardé en lui répondant. Qu'importe, Kanda se garda bien de chercher la raison de ce comportement, et se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre avant que le Lavi enjoué et bavard ne refasse surface.

Après quelques heures de sieste, Kanda se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre le réfectoire. A vrai dire son estomac ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix, l'appel des sobas de Jerry était juste irrésistible...

Après avoir pris son plateau, il prit place à la table où étaient déjà assis Lenalee, Allen et Krory, ce en gardant tout de même une certaine distance vis-à-vis d'eux. Un détail pour le moins inhabituel le frappa immédiatement: Allen, au lieu d'être enseveli sous des montagnes d'assiettes vides, faisait semblant de gribouiller sur la table avec un bâtonnet de bois, sans doute de mitarashi dango, à en juger par la grande assiette de ces petites gourmandises à côté du jeune exorciste chenu. Habituellement, Allen en aurait déjà englouti une dizaine le temps que Kanda s'installe. Quant à Lenalee et Krory, qui n'étaient certes pas de gros mangeurs, ils n'avaient pris qu'un petit pain chacun, auquel ils avaient à peine touché. Kanda se serait bien passé de leur adresser la parole, mais tout de même, il lui semblait évident que quelque chose clochait...

- C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement? Tu digères plus Moyashi?

A ce mot, Allen leva lentement la tête, comme engourdi par les pensées dans lesquelles il était plongé depuis Dieu sait quand.

- Hein? Tu n'es pas au courant? Répondit Lenalee à sa place.

- Au courant de quoi?

- Pour Lavi...

- Non, pourquoi je devrais?

- Lui et Bookman partent dès demain. Tu sais qu'ils sont des bookmen avant d'être exorcistes...

- Ouais, abrège.

- Selon Bookman, si l'innocence de Lavi venait à muter comme ça s'est produit pour la mienne, son futur de Bookman serait remis en cause...

- Tch. C'est ridicule.

- En tous cas il a pris sa décision: ils partent dès demain...

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, le jeune japonais entama son plat de sobas. Mais malgré ses efforts pour ne pas laisser la nouvelle gâcher ce repas attendu depuis si longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa rencontre avec Lavi quelques heures plus tôt: Certes, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui clochait, et après? Lavi savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas lui poser la moindre question. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire... Non, c'est lui qui aurait du l'avertir de son départ, c'était d'ailleurs la moindre des politesses.

Voilà, son repas était fichu. Passablement énervé, Kanda se leva brusquement de sa chaise, ne prit même pas la peine de ranger son plateau, et sortit du réfectoire à grandes enjambées. Personne n'osa rien lui dire, soit parce que les gens étaient eux-même passablement affectés par le départ des Lavi et Bookman, ou, hypothèse plus plausible: ils sentaient sans doute que Kanda était dans un de ces jours où il valait mieux s'abstenir de le contrarier, ou même de l'approcher, sous peine de voir tout à coup surgir une lame des plus aiguisées, menaçant de leur trancher le visage en deux.

Pour espérer tomber sur le rouquin, Kanda savait très bien que les deux lieux à vérifier en premier étaient bien sûr sa chambre, puis la bibliothèque. Espérant éviter Bookman, qui risquait de l'empêcher de parler à son apprenti en toute tranquillité de peur qu'il n'influe sur son acceptation -peut-être pas très enthousiaste, mais acceptation tout de même- de quitter les lieux, Kanda choisit de commencer par la bibliothèque. Il fut soulagé d'y trouver Bookman Jr., le nez dans un livre, recroquevillé au creux d'un vieux fauteuil en cuir. En s'approchant, il réalisa que Lavi ne lisait pas, son visage restait fixé sur le titre du premier chapitre qu'il prétendait lire. C'est à peine s'il réalisa sa présence.

- Oh, tu pourrais au moins lever les yeux quand quelqu'un est en face de toi.

- Yu? Excuse-moi je t'ai pas entendu venir... dit Lavi sorti de sa torpeur et l'air quelque peu sonné.

- Au lieu de passer ton temps à t'excuser ça te dirait pas de me prévenir que tu te barres de la congrégation quand on se croise?

- Bah tu le sais déjà à l'évidence...

- Je parles de tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as foncé dedans.

- Ah... Exc... j'aurais du te le dire c'est vrai...

Comme Lavi ne semblait pas décidé à relancer la conversation, le regard perdu dans les lames du plancher, Kanda dut, encore une fois, alors qu'il avait horreur de ça, travailler son équipier en espérant en savoir plus, ce qu'il fit, mais certes pas d'une façon des plus délicates...

- Alors c'est ça, vous partez? Et ça te dérange pas plus que ça de nous laisser quand tout le monde sait qu'on entre dans le coeur de cette guerre?

- Merde Yu, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir? J'ai l'air d'être content là?... répliqua Lavi avec un certain agacement, presque agressif.

- Alors pourquoi tu le dis pas à Bookman ça? T'es pas foutu de t'imposer ou quoi?

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi? J'ai prêté serment je te rappelle, mon avenir est tracé maintenant, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je dois prendre sa suite...

- Ouais... Avoues que ça t'arrange bien au fond, c'est tellement plus facile de partir quand les choses se corsent.[...] Vous avez eu votre dose de sensations fortes, ça a bien dû vous exciter d'être dans le feu de l'action, vous qui passez votre vie à observer... Maintenant que c'est trop risqué vous partez, nous on n'a qu'à se démerder?

- Comment... comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille?

La voix de Lavi était plus grave que de coutume et tremblait d'une colère palpable, que son unique pupille décuplait à cause de cette lueur qui animait l'émeraude menaçante. Il n'avait jamais vu ces fins sourcils à ce point froncés sur ce visage habituellement si doux et jovial. Cette expression qui semblait remonter du plus profond de lui-même parvint à déstabiliser Kanda, généralement imperturbable. Il sentait qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais il avait déjà du mal à parler aux autres, alors pour ce qui était de leur parler _en prime_ avec tact...

Face à ce regard dont il ne put soutenir l'audace, il détourna les yeux un instant, se maudissant pour perdre ainsi son flegme face à un tel idiot. Quand il posa à nouveau son regard sur le jeune rouquin, il fut surpris de constater que ce dernier avait lui aussi détourné le sien, qui du reste semblait plus abattu encore que lorsqu'il était venu le trouver. Le silence se faisant de plus en plus lourd, Kanda tenta de le briser:

- Alors tu vas vraiment partir?

- Apparemment...

Mais ces derniers mots échangés s'avéraient être pires que le plus lourd des silence, et infligèrent à Kanda une douleur dont la nature lui était inconnue, aigue, qui partait de sa gorge jusque dans sa cage thoracique. Préférant mettre un terme à cette situation des plus glaçantes, il ajouta pour dernières paroles « Tâches au moins de me prévenir quand tu pars demain... », puis il quitta la salle comme il était venu: dans le silence le plus total, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme plus atterré encore par la fin si froide de cette entrevue. Un bruit de porte claquée retentit, et Lavi nicha son visage entre ses genoux, laissant tomber son livre à terre.

La nuit, alors que nul ne veillait, hormis peut-être Miranda qui n'avait toujours pas réglé ses fâcheux problèmes d'insomnie, Kanda s'agitait sous ses draps. Il ignorait ce qui l'énervait le plus entre le fait que Lavi partait , la peine qu'il avait du lui causer par des paroles dont il avait sous le coup de la colère bien mal pesé la dureté, et le fait qu'il attachait à tout cela une importance qu'il jugeait excessive. Le peu de patience dont il disposait venait d'atteindre sa limite: il prit donc le parti de se lever pour aller s'aérer l'esprit dans les couloirs de la citadelle. Sans qu'il y prenne particulièrement garde, il atterrit finalement dans la bibliothèque, évidemment vide à une heure pareil... Quoique? Kanda tendit l'oreille un instant: il n'avait pas rêvé, quelqu'un occupait déjà la salle, et cette personne semblait... gémir? Difficile d'en être certain car ces gémissements étaient comme étouffés. Il devaient en tous cas être plus de tristesse que de plaisir d'après les quelques sons semblables à que hoquets qui les coupaient.

"Il y a quelqu'un?" Demanda Kanda, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir manifesté sa présence: Il avait assez d'une personne -lui- à calmer, et par dessous tout, il avait horreur d'écouter les gens se lamenter sur leur sort. Pour se faire consoler, il n'était vraiment pas la personne indiquée, à moins que vous ne considériez une remise en boîte à la Kanda du type "Quand tu auras fini de chouiner tu le diras, moi j'ai autre chose à faire." comme une consolation...

C'était trop tard, car la personne l'avait à l'évidence entendu puisque les hoquets avaient cessé, et qu'une voix masculine au tremblement mal dissimulé émanait du fond du rayon « histoire » (Oui, Kanda fréquentait, et même connaissait la bibliothèque pour y avoir empreinté quelques livres, si si!):

- Euh non y a personne!

Kanda ne voyait toujours pas de qui il s'agissait, bien que la voix lui sembla très familière, mais se demanda qui pouvait bien sortir une connerie pareille... De toutes façons, la personne en question ayant vraisemblablement envie qu'on la laisse tranquille, tout comme lui, il ne chercha donc pas plus loin et s'apprêtait à sortir de la bibliothèque, quand la voix l'arrêta:

- Euh... c'est toi Yu?

Surpris, Kanda ne répondit pas, mais s'avanca vers la source de la voix, et vit enfin une silhouette assise de profil, le dos appuyé sur les rayon de droite: quelqu'un d'assez grand et mince à en juger par la longueur de ses jambes ramassées sous son menton. Même s'il ne pouvait voir son visage, étant donné le contexte et le rayon qu'avait choisi le garçon, il demanda instinctivement:

- Lavi?

- Je pensais que personne n'aurait l'idée de venir ici à cette heure, et encore moins toi...

- Je suis censé le prendre comment?

- On va pas déjà se prendre le chou Yu? Demanda Lavi, d'un ton presque suppliant. Las aussi.

Kanda ne répondit pas et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu restes?

- Bah maintenant que je t'ai vu pleurer... est-ce que j'ai le choix?

C'était la phrase la plus gentille qui lui était venue à l'esprit...

- Là tu m'étonnes...

- ça va, arrêtes de parler comme si j'étais le dernier des salauds...

- Hey c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! D'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je pleure? Rétorqua Lavi en levant brusquement la tête vers lui.

- Pitié... J'ai peut-être pas l'ouïe de Marie mais je sais reconnaître le son de quelqu'un qui pleure...

- …

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Demanda Kanda en prenant le dossier qui trainait à côté du futur Bookman.

- Non! Ne prend pas ç...

- C'est un rapport de mission?

- Ouais... Je sais qu'on a pas le droit de les prendre, mais celui-là trainait sur le bureau de Komui... ça doit être mon côté nostalgique et maso qui ressort... dit Lavi avec un petit sourire triste, du moins Kanda l'imagina sourire ainsi dans le noir...

- Y a pas une lampe ici? J'y vois rien comment tu peux lire dans cette pénombre?

- Si si... Je l'avais éteinte quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un rentrer...

- Lavi alluma en effet une petite lampe à huile, dont l'éclairage n'était certes pas très fort, mais suffisait à lire, et à voir son oeil humide, de larmes à l'évidence.

- Tiens, dit le jeune Japonais en sortant un mouchoir blanc de sa poche.

- Euh, merci... hésita Lavi, surpris par un tel élan de gentillesse de la part du jeune asiatique, qui habituellement ne serait même pas aperçu de ses larmes, ou du moins aurait fait comme si...

- Eh mais... c'est moi qui l'ai écrit ce rapport?

- Ah, oui... dit Lavi, un soupçon d'embarras dans sa voix.

- C'est la mission d'Edo? Le passage où je t'ai sauvé de Tiky?

- Où JE t'ai sauvé de Tiky! S'offusqua le rouquin. Tu portais Lenalee et t'allais te faire trancher! Enfin... « dévorer » serait plus approprié... Saletés de papillons...

- Ouais, si tu l'dis... répondit Kanda, trop fier pour admettre que sans l'aide de Lavi, il ne serait peut-être pas revenu vivant de cette mission.

Ils laissèrent passer quelques minutes de silence, que Lavi finit par briser par des bâillements peu cérémonieux, pour enfin laisser sa tête tomber lourdement sur l'épaule de Kanda.

- Oi!

- Je suis moooort... Et en plus t'es même pas confortable...

- Et tu te plains en plus? Ça va te gêne pas surtout...

- Bah ah, non! Répondit le rouquin qui semblait avoir retrouvé son humeur taquine.

- Tch...

Se disant qu'il risquait de provoquer une scène semblable à celle de l'après-midi, Kanda toléra avec tous les efforts du monde ce petit écart. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment « amis », mais étrangement, il s'était fait au comportement frivole, voir puéril du jeune archiviste. Il arrivait même à prévoir le moment où le rouquin allait lui donner une tape dans le dos, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait horreur de ça, au moment de partir en mission. Il avait même fini par renoncer à sortir mugen pour menacer Lavi, se contentant généralement de lui lancer un de ses regards les plus noirs, qui n'avaient d'ailleurs plus grand effet: cet imbécile, au lieu de trembler de peur comme il l'aurait fait quelques années plus tôt, arborait un sourire encore plus large et crétin... « Ce type est juste désespérant... », se dit-il.

- Bon, t'as pas un lit pour dormir? Et sûrement plus « confortable »?

- …

- Lavi? Oh!

- ...Zzzzzh...

- ...Dîtes moi que je rêve...

Et non, il ne rêvait pas: Lavi était effectivement en train de ronfler sur son épaule, la bouche entrouverte, menaçant de lui baver dessus... Kanda voulait bien faire des efforts pour être agréable, mais là, il y avait tout de même des limites...

- Oh abruti de lapin! Grogna le Japonais en secouant le dit lapin engourdi.

- ...mmmh? Hein quoi? Demanda Lavi l'air quelque peu sonné. Tu m'as réveillé, c'est pas sympa!

- J'ai jamais prétendu l'être.

- Mais je faisais un beau rêve...

- N'importe quoi, t'as à peine dormi 5 minutes...

- Bah pourtant j'ai fait un rêve, j'étais...

- C'est pas mon problème.

- Bah tu veux pas savoir? T'étais dedans!

- Ce sera pas utile, coupa le kendoka en se demandant ce que c'était encore que cette histoire de rêve dont il faisait parti. Sans doute le rouquin bluffait-il dans l'espoir de l'énerver, mais c'était contre ses intentions de rentrer dans son jeux.

- Oh, pardon: je crois que je t'ai bavé dessus... dis Lavi en restant malgré tout sur son épaule.

- Super... Bon cette fois va baver sur ton lit... dit Kanda sur le même ton sec en se levant d'un coup, manquant de faire tomber Lavi, qui semblait apprécier un peu trop son épaule et commençait à s'y accrocher comme une moule sur son rocher...

- Eh attend moi!

- Tch, tu peux pas retrouver ta chambre tout seul?

- Ça y est, tu recommences à être méchant Yu-chan! Lanca le rouquin d'un ton faussement vexé.

Il ne devait pas être si triste que ça de partir pour ainsi jouer avec sa palette de masque, se dit Kanda.

"Ramène ce rapport et va te coucher, on se voit demain de toutes façons", furent les seuls mots que le jeune homme brun accorda à Lavi en guise de bonne nuit avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

"Oui, on se voit demain..." murmura Lavi dans le vide, son unique oeil fixé sur la porte qui venait de se fermer sur le beau Japonais.

Fin alternative spéciale GGL impatiente:

Lavi fixait la porte l'air ébêté, quand tout à coup Kanda rouvrit la porte avec fracas, une étrange détermination dans ses prunelles bleues (je t'épargne l'image merdique de l'azur XD), pour tout à coup se jeter sur le pauvre Lavi qui n'y comprenait plus rien: "Je t'AIME espèce de CON !", rugit-il avec passion avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Lavi, sous le choc, mais aussi par manque d'oxygène s'écroula par terre, un air d'imbécile heureux sur le visage.


	2. Chapter 2

A dix heure du matin, les préparatifs étaient faits: Bookman et Lavi se tenaient prêts à partir, entourés par tous leurs compagnons de la congrégation qui leurs faisaient leurs adieux.

Lavi cachait mal sa tristesse, mais paradoxalement, il regardait ses amis sans vraiment les voir. Kanda n'était pas venu. Il l'avait pourtant bien laissé entendre qu'il serait là la veille...

-Ah! Et ben Kanda, on finissait pas croire que tu ne viendrais pas! Ces mots prononcés par Komui sortirent aussitôt Lavi de sa torpeur. Le jeune Japonais arrivait en effet vers le groupe, l'air toujours aussi renfrogné, encore vêtu de ce qui lui servait de pyjama, soit une sorte de chemise blanche trop grande pour ce corps à la fois si fort et si mince, et un large pantalon noir qui tombait ramassé sur ses chevilles. Si certains auraient eu l'air de véritable sacs dans de telles guenilles, Kanda, lui, avait toujours cette allure invariablement classe.

-Tch! Répondit Kanda pour ne pas changer, avant de lever enfin son regard vers Lavi.

Ils ne se dirent rien, hormis quelques banalités, imitant les autres, et ne semblaient pas partager l'ambiance de tristesse qui émanait de la petite assemblée. Une espèce de tension indéfinissable les étouffait, sans qu'ils puissent se l'expliquer, ils n'avaient qu'une envie: partir loin de cette étouffante profusion de pleurs et d'affection.

-Bon, je dois me préparer pour une mission. Bonne continuation à vous deux, dit Kanda en regardant Bookman, et croisant à peine le regard de Lavi, pour enfin s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre. Lavi resta un moment le regard perdu dans la direction que Kanda avait prise, puis sortant enfin de sa léthargie, il demanda:

-Euh, panda... je peux aller aux toilettes avant de partir?

-Alors fais vite.

* * *

><p>Enfin. Enfin il pouvait respirer, loin des pleurs et des sourires tristes de ses amis. Mais l'expression qui s'accrochait avec le plus d'acharnement dans ses pensées était celle la moins démonstrative de toutes...<p>

Après son timide élan de gentillesse de la veille, il espérait plus que...ça. Mais peut-être qu'il lui en demandait trop, après tout.

D'un pas mécanique, Lavi atteignit enfin les sanitaires les plus proches, où il trouva à sa grande surprise Kanda qui était en train de se laver le visage. Effectivement, il lui semblait avoir entendu dans sa torpeur le garçon parler de se « préparer » pour une « mission ».

-T'es pas parti encore? Demanda Kanda d'un ton neutre et sans lui adresser un regard, tout en détachant ses longs cheveux pour les démêler peu cérémonieusement avec ses doigts.

-J'avais besoin de me rafraichir un peu le visage...

-Je vois...

Lavi sembla hésiter un instant, puis s'avanca, non pas vers un lavabo mais vers le jeune Japonais, le regard étrangement fixe.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? Fit Kanda l'air circonspect. Mais le rouquin, ne cessant d'avancer, ne répondit rien, et l'ont pouvait désormais voir dans son oeil, dont le vert semblait plus intense que jamais, une sorte de détermination imperturbable. Il était maintenant à tout juste 30 cm de lui. Puis, le regard vague, il prit entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux noirs.

-En fait, ça t'es égal que je partes... chuchota le futur Bookman comme pour lui-même, ne le regardant toujours pas. Incrédule, Kanda ne trouva rien à dire, et le laissa s'avancer un peu plus vers son visage, se contentant de froncer exagérément ses fins sourcils noirs.

Lavi avait désormais levé son regard vers le sien, le fixant avec un air extrêmement troublant, presque concupiscent. Kanda tressaillit en sentant une main prendre fermement la sienne, puis des cheveux qui n'étaient pas les siens contre sa joue, et enfin des lèvres brûlantes qui effleuraient son cou.

-Qu'est-ce qu...

-Lavi! Bookman s'impatiente!

Lenalee venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Heureusement, elle ne remarqua rien car Lavi s'était aussitôt redressé et avait recouvré son air plus habituel de lapin benêt.

-Dis-lui que j'arrive, j'ai fini!

Se contentant de cette réponse, la jeune Chinoise sortit, laissant ainsi l'occasion à Lavi de lancer un dernier regard chargé d'ambiguïté à Kanda, tout en pressant plus fort encore sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, pour enfin sortir à son tour, laissant un Kanda seul et complètement dépassé parce qui venait de se passer, ou plutôt par ce qui aurait pu se passer si Lenalee n'avait pas fait son apparition.

* * *

><p>« Ah... Arrêtes ça bordel! » Mais quoi qu'il dise, la tête rousse qui descendait maintenant vers son nombril ne semblait pas se laisser intimider par la moindre de ses protestations. Peut-être aussi parce que sa voix échappait rageusement à son contrôle sous ces baisers dont la chaleur si étrangère à sa peau froide semblait presque douloureuse. Lave. Il ne voyait pas de terme plus adéquat à cette sensation: une trainée de lave en fusion, qui creusait dans sa chaire un sillon avec une langueur insolente, depuis le creux de son cou jusqu'à son torse, décidément déterminée à faire tomber les derniers vestiges de son sang froid qui venait de prendre un coup dur... C'était douloureux, rageant aussi, notamment parce ce que ce qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné, c'était que la douleur puisse parfois être porteuse d'un certain plaisir.<p>

Rien que pour avoir suscité en lui une pensée aussi absurde, il avait presque envie de le tuer.

« Tu va me lâcher bâtard? », parvint-il a dire en rassemblant en cette phrase toute la rage qui l'envahissait.

Cette fois ci, le rouquin se décida à marquer une pause dans sa dangereuse descente qui l'avait maintenant mené au niveau de son nombril où il attardait ses baisers, et leva vers lui son œil dont la candeur semblait avoir été détrônée par un éclat particulièrement lubrique.

« Tu veux que j'arrête? » demanda-t-il un sourire en coin -qui donna une fois de plus au Japonais l'envie de tout simplement lui faire manger son poing-

« Évidemment! » siffla-t-il.

« On en reparle dans un instant? »

« Qu...? »

C'était apparemment sa façon de dire « Je ne crois pas un traitre mot de ce que tu me racontes. Tu aimes cette sensation, ose le nier... »

Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il avait raison. Car oui, ça faisait mal, ça le démangeait, ça le brûlait, c'était comme si Lavi déposait de l'acide sur sa peau avec sa langue, produisant ni plus ni moins le même effet que les morsures d'une colonie de fourmis rouges. Mais merde: dans ce cas pourquoi était-ce si bon? La panique l'arracha de sa recherche d'une sensation comparable quand il sentit ce que ses derniers vestiges de raison lui permettaient d'identifier comme étant des lèvres, embrasser, puis sensuellement s'entre-ouvrir sur sa peau, à une dizaine de centimètre en-dessous de son nombril, tandis qu'une main brûlante commençait à chercher une prise sous son boxer*

« Qu'est-ce que tu f... ARRETES ! »

ARRETES !

Et Lavi ne put faire autrement que d'arrêter, comme tout être issu d'un rêve, tout réaliste qu'il soit. A moins évidemment d'être fou et d'avoir le privilège de faire se côtoyer le monde réel et les songes.

Kanda se demandait justement s'il ne s'engageait pas sur cette voie, à force de faire ce genre de rêves étranges.

Il finit enfin par se dire que ce n'était qu'une pure construction psychique de son esprit, un de ces stupides enchaînements d'images dépourvus de tout sens, et qui par conséquent ne méritaient pas qu'on s'y attarde. Mais c'était sans compter sur son corps, qui lui semblait bien décidé à lui rappeler qu'un rêve, aussi stupide et vaporeux soit-il, laisserait toujours la marque de son passage sur son bas-ventre lorsqu'il se réveillerait...

_Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à attendre que Mr BANANE retourne se coucher, pour se lever**_

Il grommela un juron en japonais avant de se rallonger en attendant de se calmer, ce tant physiquement que mentalement.

Autant il s'était accommodé de ces cauchemars où il foulait une terre jonchée de fleurs de lotus qui finissaient toujours par flétrir en un humus rougeâtre lorsqu'il tentait d'en caresser les pétales veloutés du bout de ses doigts, autant ce rêve, qui s'était déjà immiscé dans son sommeil une bonne dizaine de fois, lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Il commençaient toujours de la même façon: Il se retrouvait seul à se préparer pour sa mission dans une des salles d'eau communes, Lavi entrait et s'avançait vers lui, le regard animé par une sorte d'ivresse presque tragique, et approchait ses lèvres de son oreille. Mais dans son rêve, Lenalee n'intervenait pas, pas plus que Lavi ne s'arrêtait, et ça finissait toujours ainsi: Kanda semblait avoir assez de force pour interrompre cet étrange songe au moment le plus gênant, pour se retrouver assis dans son lit, en nage, la respiration pantelante, les cheveux en bataille, collés sur ses tempes et son dos, une excroissance sous les draps blancs lui permettant très vite de constater que pour un cauchemar, il semblait être loin de déplaire à son corps... Son esprit, lui, avait à l'inverse beaucoup de mal à s'en accommoder. Et si Lavi avait été là, même s'il n'était pas directement responsable de ce que faisait son avatar dans les rêves du jeune Japonais, il lui aurait sûrement placé un bon coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe, afin d' expier l'effet que son image onirique faisait au sien. Après tout, c'était effectivement sa faute: cette drôle de scène trouvait bien son origine dans le petit épisode de la salle d'eau, qui lui était bien réel, et dont la responsabilité incombait au vrai Lavi.

Il devait d'ailleurs porter un autre nom à présent.

*SBAF* Kanda venait de jeter de toutes ses forces la première chose qui lui était venue sous la main, soit l'une de ses bottes, en direction de la fenêtre, qui en perdit un énième morceau de verre au reflet d'améthyste. En soi ce n'était pas bien grave: il n'était par à un carreau près. Mais le choc, hélas, semblait avoir retentit jusqu'aux oreilles de son voisin: un espèce d'empaffé dodu et débile, un finder, pour ne pas changer... Il était arrivé depuis quelques semaines à la congrégation. Non... ça c'était celui qui était de l'autre côté du couloir et qui faisait suer tout le monde avec son foutu crincrin, et particulièrement Kanda, qui n'était pas réputé pour être un fin mélomane... D'autant plus que cet abruti jouait définitivement comme un pied. La spécialité du finder d'à côté, c'était plutôt de ronfler à en faire trembler les murs...

Comme prévu, ledit ronfleur vint frapper à sa porte, en sifflant entre ses dents déchaussées et jaunâtres la désespérément prévisible réplique:

- Eh le Jap, c'est pas bientôt fini ton bordel, t'as vu l'heure?

De quel droit se permettait-il de le tutoyer de la sorte, lui, l'un des exorcistes les plus efficaces que la Congrégation ait jamais portés?

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires gros plein de soupe, lui jeta-t-il en lançant un regard dégouté sur la bedaine du bonhomme qui s'arquait en avant, comme pour revendiquer une quelconque supériorité dont le faire-valoir était cette grosse bombonne de graisse.

- Ça me regarde petit morv...

Kanda le coupa net en lui fermant tout bonnement la porte au nez. L'image d'un finder gonflant de rage derrière sa porte le fit esquisser un petit sourire en coin. Laisser ainsi libre cours à son tempérament violent le soulagea quelque peu. C'était la ses seules défenses contre cette espèce de frustration qui l'engloutissait dans cet état de rage constante: se montrer agressif avec les gens, ou s'entrainer jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue, ce qui n'était pas facile pour lui comme son corps s'évertuait à se recharger automatiquement, semblant vouloir le priver de tout repos, tant physique que mental.

Mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui les choses seraient différentes: Komui s'était enfin décidé à lui confier une mission en solo, ce qui était devenu assez rare dernièrement. Or non seulement Kanda exécrait le travail en équipe, mais surtout, la mine accablée de ses équipiers lui rappelait sans cesse l'absence de l'apprenti Bookman, qui, il en était sûr, lui serait passée inaperçue sans cela.

Ainsi, le jeune Japonais revêtit son uniforme d'exorciste, ses mitaines noires, récupéra la botte qu'il avait jetée et l'enfila avec sa jumelle, se noua les cheveux avec son lien rouge, puis sortit de sa chambre en emportant avec lui mugen qui reposait contre la vieille tête de lit en fer forgé.

*Bon, OK, au XIXe ça devait sûrement pas exister... Mais quoi, j'allais quand même pas mettre « slip », LE mot tue l'amour quoi! XD

**JE SAIS: ça casse tout... Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer: ceci est en fait un parie avec à la base un code pour parler de yaoi « discrètement » si je puis dire , qu'on a improvisé avec GGL-HY histoire de ne pas passer pour des obsédées dans notre bahut (le yaoi n'a pas la reconnaissance qu'il mérite, que voulez-vous...): en gros, la banane représente le seme, et l'abricot le uke, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin? Sinon je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'observer attentivement et tour à tour chacun de ces deux fruits merveilleusement chargés sous-entendus yaoi! ***0* **Si vous ne voyez toujours pas, essayez de les imbriquer l'un dans l'autre... Bon si avec ça vous n'avez toujours pas saisi c'est que vous êtes trop purs et sains d'esprits pour lire ma fic... =_=' Donc voilà, j'ai parié avec GGL que j'étais capable de laisser cette connerie en plein milieu de ma fic et de la publier comme ça, et ben je l'ai fait! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Kanda poussa la grande porte en bois du bureau du « grand intendant Komui », il trouva ce dernier enseveli sous une montagne de paperasse, tant au sens propre que figuré...

- Kanda-kuuuun ! Ce serait très gentil de ta part si... tu voulais bien me filer un petit coup de main, gémit le jeune Chinois, arborant un petit sourire désolé et suppliant : pathétique.

- Tch, si vous faisiez votre boulot vous ne vous trouveriez pas dans des situations aussi grotesques... répliqua le kendoka lassé d'avance par la stupidité dont son supérieur allait sans doute encore faire preuve.

Puis, prenant bien garde à ne pas glisser sur les innombrable feuille qui jonchait le sol de la salle -dont il peinait à se souvenir tellement il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue en ordre... Rectification : Il ne l'avait _jamais_ vue en ordre.- il s'avança vers son supérieur et lui tendit la main, les yeux levés au ciel, clairement exaspéré.

- Oh, merci Kanda-ku... commença Komui, un large sourire de soulagement fendant son visage d'imbécile, avant de se retrouver brutalement dans un équilibre précaire sur son pied droit qu'il avait réussi à poser à terre, après que le jeune exorciste l'ait violemment tiré en avant pour en finir au plus vite.

- La prochaine fois vous pouvez moisir sous vos papiers, coupa Kanda, voyant que son supérieur s'apprêtait à redonner du « merci Kanda-kuuuuuun ! », chose qui horripilait.

Continuant de sourire bêtement, en se faisant cependant le plus petit possible, Komui s'installa à son bureau, invitant le jeune Japonais à prendre place face à lui. Il s'exécuta, non sans un soupir de lassitude qui signifiait clairement « Venons-en aux faits ». Ainsi assis sur son fauteuil, pourtant relativement sobre pour celui d'un « supérieur », le jeune Chinois sembla retrouver la contenance due à sa fonction.

- C'est une mission assez longue que je te demande de faire cette fois ci, Kanda. Le cas est assez épineux : on n'a trouvé aucun akuma sur place, malgré cela, on a recensé plus de 30 personnes disparues. Aucune trace des corps, aucun indice... J'ai déjà envoyé 7 finders : leurs recherches n'ont rien donné, si ce n'est que les gens continuent de se volatiliser sans raison apparente.

- Ça vous étonne ? Répondit le Japonais en fronçant un sourcil en marque de mépris.

- Ne sois pas si dur avec eux voyons, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent tu sais...

- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on m'envoie finir le boulot derrière eux...

- Tu étais le seul exorciste suffisamment fort et disponible pour cette mission, mais si...

- C'est bon, c'est mon boulot... Je pars quand ? Dit-il pour prévenir toute prolongation du débat.

- Dès que tu le peux, mais repo...

- Bien, j'y vais.

- Mais, Kand...

Komui eut à peine le temps de commencer sa phrase que le kendoka avait déjà empoigné le dossier de la mission qui trainait au sommet de l'une des piles de papiers devant lui, et atteint la porte d'un pas rapide et déterminé, pour enfin disparaître sans se retourner.

Nomade. Kanda ne ressentait nullement le besoin qu'éprouvaient les autres exorcistes de « rentrer à la maison ». Pour lui, la congrégation de l'ombre n'était rien de plus qu'un repère suspendu et obsolète parmi les nuages. Un gîte d'étape, au même titre que toutes ces auberges où il passait ses nuits lors des missions. Avec peut-être quelques avantages tels que les sobas à la demande, et des locaux d'entrainement plutôt bien aménagés. Il se serait cependant passé volontiers des personnes ô combien ennuyeuses qui y circulaient... Kanda n'était pas sociable, et cela n'avait rien de nouveau... Il respectait en Komui son supérieur. Sans cela, il se serait tout à fait passé de côtoyer un être aussi bordélique et émotif. Sa soeur Lenalee méritait déjà un peu plus de réel respect de sa part. Sans doute parce qu'il appréciait chez elle sa capacité à exprimer en peu de mots ce qu'il y avait à dire. Elle l'avait de plus grandement aidé à son arrivée à la citadelle. Quoiqu'elle n'avait à l'époque rien à voir avec la jeune fille enjouée qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui, elle avait toujours pris garde à ce qu'il se sente chez lui. Le résultat n'était certes pas très probant, mais il n'en restait pas moins reconnaissant. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec Allen : un baratineur, toujours là à proférer de belles paroles sur la vie humaine, celle des âmes, et tant d'autres conneries similaires. Il l'emmerdait, ni plus ni moins. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir un jour comprendre cet enthousiasme et cette bonté écœurants, et n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie. Krory ne le gênait pas vraiment : il ne voyait rien de bien intéressant chez lui, pas plus que chez les autres du moins. Ils se parlaient peu et c'était très bien ainsi. Miranda, au contraire, avait une fâcheuse tendance à lui faire perdre patience. Lui, qui avait toujours été très sûr de lui et persuadé de sa force, tout en sachant suffisamment la remettre en cause pour progresser, ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter cette manie qu'avait la jeune Allemande de douter et de se rabaisser incessamment. Non seulement elle parlait pour rien, mais en prime, elle ralentissait souvent le groupe. Une autre raison qui l'amenait à préférer le travail en solo : la rapidité. Le maréchal Tiedoll était peut-être l'un des rares avec qui les missions pouvaient être intéressantes, quand celui-ci ne se laissait pas contrôler par ses passions... Il avait malgré sa grande force une facette de vieillard gâteux que Kanda détestait par-dessus tout. Autant il admirait chez cet homme le guerrier serein et silencieux qui lui avait à peu près tout appris, autant il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter cette manie qu'il avait de vouloir faire de Marie et de lui ses fils. Marie : Marie était ce que l'on pourrait appeler un cas à part... Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait fait sa rencontre très peu de temps après sa « renaissance » ? Peut-être même l'avait-il connu bien avant, mais ça, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais... On pouvait dire du moins qu'il était un exorciste efficace, silencieux -qualité non négligeable pour le samurai- posé et discret. C'était d'ailleurs pour toutes ces raisons que Marie était l'un des très rares exorciste dont Kanda appréciait, ou du moins tolérait la présence à ses côté sur le front. Quant aux autres... il ne les connaissait que peu. Il y avait certes ce... Chaoji ? Il n'avait pas encore eu l'ennui de faire sa connaissance, mais il lui avait tout l'air d'être un idiot, et cela lui suffisait amplement pour renoncer à tout rapprochement. D'ailleurs, au nom de quoi aurait-il du faire ami-ami avec les autres ? Après tout, Kanda ne voyait en eux que des machines de guerre, au même titre que lui : Des bouts de chaire animés par de vaines passions, lesquelles finissaient toujours par être insidieusement détournées dans le sens des intérêts de la Congrégation. Les seuls qui semblaient demeurer impassibles, non certes pas comme lui, mais à leur façon, étaient peut-être Bookman et Lavi. Mais il s'efforçait désormais de reléguer ces derniers aux choses du passé.

oOoOoOo

Un hurlement de locomotive retentit, et Kanda se redressa brusquement sur sa banquette. L'horloge au cadran cuivré en face de lui lui indiquait qu'il allait bientôt être 19h. À sa grande surprise, il avait dormi près de trois heures...

Après avoir remis en place sa queue de cheval qui était désormais en bataille, et les plis de son long manteau de service, il empoigna le dossier de la mission avec un léger soupir de lassitude. «San Gi... comment ça se dit ça ? San Gi...mignano ? Toscane... » C'était donc en Italie que Komui l'envoyait cette fois. Kanda voyait de là les jeux de mimes ridicules auxquels il allait être réduit pour espérer se faire comprendre des italiens. Pourvus qu'ils n'aient pas de dialecte farfelu... Ce qui n'était pas impossible dans cette région.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kanda débarqua dans la pittoresque gare de Florence, Santa Maria Novella. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous à donner des noms de saints à tous les recoins de leurs villes ? Respirant un grand coup, redoutant de vite perdre patience, Kanda s'aventura vers un groupe d'hommes visiblement locaux :

- Excusez-moi, euh... Signor... euh... et merde, ajouta-t-il en grommelant le plus discrètement possible.

- Eh ? La posso aiutare signorina ? (1)

Reconnaissant le suffixe féminin, Kanda se raidit, faisant ainsi gonfler les veines de ses mains et de ses tempes, de façon à ce que l'insolent prenne conscience de sa véritable nature.

- Oh scusi signore ! Lei desidera ? (2)

- … San Jimignano

- Aaaah, vuole andare a San Djimignano ! Si dice Dji, signore ! Ajouta l'Italien, un sourire d'amusement aux lèvres. (3)

- Si...

- Mah ! Lei non dovrebbe andarci stasera, è troppo tardi raga ! Sarebbe meglio trovare un albergo per la notte ! Occorono 2 o 3 ore per andare a SanGimignano, circa, non so esattamente ! Io non ci vado mai ! Però la posso aiutare, ma dovrebbe davvero aspettare l'indomani ! (4)

- Qu... Quoi ? Bon... je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui parle anglais, merci quand même, coupa Kanda, impatienté par ce discours dont il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot. Quand une voix encore indistincte dans le tumulte de la gare s'approcha :

- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Vous cherchez à aller à San Gimignano n'est-ce pas ? Je suis anglais moi aussi, vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide ?

La dernière phrase était de trop au goût de Kanda qui se refusa à manifester le moindre signe de soulagement.

- Enchanté, je me nomme Roy Wolstenholm, je suis du Yorkshire, et vous ? S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en lui tendant une main chaleureuse.

- Angleterre, répondit sèchement le jeune épéiste en gardant sa main droite contre le manche de son katana.

Un peu gêné, Roy, un dandy blondin qui devait aller sur ses 30 ans tout au plus, lui adressa un sourire des plus polis, et sans se décourager, lui proposa de le mener à une auberge non loin de là, confirmant ce que lui avait dit l'Italien : il était plus sage d'attendre le lendemain pour se mettre en route vers San Gimignano.

- Vous allez à San Gimignano vous aussi ? Demanda froidement Kanda pendant que l'aubergiste leur servait une copieuse assiette d'orecchiette à la sauce tomate basilique -dieu que les sobas allaient lui manquer- que le jeune homme regarda avec circonspection.

- Oui, je rend visite à un ami. Et vous c'est pourquoi ? Sans vouloir être indiscret ?

« Alors pose pas la question baka ! » grommela intérieurement son vis-à-vis.

- Pour le travail.

- La cuisine italienne n'est pas à votre goût ? Demanda Wolstenholm, remarquant la mine peu réjouie du jeune brun.

- Si... répondit-il, jugeant plus judicieux de ne pas dire ô combien la cuisine de Jerry était meilleure que ce plâtra rouge, étant donné que l'aubergiste le regardait d'un oeil mauvais depuis quelques minutes, sans doute outragé par son manque d'enthousiasme.

Sitôt son repas fini, l'exorciste rejoignit sa chambre sans un mot pour les autres clients attablés. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de quitter au plus vite cette ville où les voix chantantes ne cessaient de s'élever sous sa fenêtre. Ces Italiens ne dormaient-ils jamais ? Contraint de se passer de son temps de méditation habituel, Kanda se glissa sous les draps rêches, et les remonta par-dessus son visage d'un mouvement brusque et passablement irrité. Cette chambre, tout comme la ville, dégageait un forte odeur de condiments et de convivialité populaire. Il espérait quitter ces lieux au plus vite.

À tout juste 6h, il se préparait déjà à partir. Il avait du se passer de l'aide de l'Anglais qui dormait sans doute encore pour se faire appeler une voiture. Tout compte fait, il se sentit contraint d'admettre qu'il aurait peut-être du accepter de se faire accompagner par un finder doué en langues... Seulement voilà, il n'était pas du genre à se faire aider, et encore moins par ces recalés incapables.

Après avoir nonchalamment jeté la petite mallette qui lui servait de bagages sur la botte de foin -Il n'avait pas trouvé meilleur transport que la charrette d'un céréalier qui fournissait régulièrement son village de destination- il s'embarqua à son tour sur les planches de bois grinçantes, pour enfin se caler contre des sacs de blé dans un angle du véhicule, assis en tailleur, la paume de sa main appuyée contre le manche de mugen, plus par habitude que par méfiance à l'égard d'éventuels malandrins.

Le céréalier se décida enfin à partir après 20 bonnes minutes de parlotte avec l'aubergiste, laissant dans l'attente un Kanda plus qu'irrité, et qui faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas laisser transparaître son impatience. Il n'avait aucune envie de se voir envoyer paître, et encore moins d'avoir à galérer pour trouver un autre véhicule.

Environ trois heures plus tard, Kanda fut réveillé par un claironnant « Ci siamo signore ! » (5). Il avait si peu dormi dans cette ville étouffante de sons comme de chaleur, et le voyage avait été si monotone -Kanda n'appréciait pas particulièrement la campagne toscane dont on louait pourtant beaucoup la valeur pittoresque- qu'il avait finalement fini par s'endormir sur la couchette formée par les brins dorés et odorants du foin.

« Grazie e arriverderci... » (6) marmonna l'exorciste dans un accent sec et haché, en tendant quelques florins au céréalier. « ArRrRiverdeeeeRrRci, signoRre ! » répondit le marchand, en roulant bien les R, presque au point d'imiter le roucoulement d'une colombe, ce tout en arborant bien entendu un sourire caustique qui soutira un de ses typiques « Tch » à Kanda. « E gracie a Lei, era davvero un piaccere ! »(7). Ne comprenant pas la moitié de ces dernières paroles, le jeune brun préféra l'ignorer et s'avancer vers l'entrée de San Gimignano. C'était une petite ville, dynamique malgré tout. Les gens allaient et venaient, ayant toujours un mot pour ceux qu'ils croisaient, une plaisanterie. Les marchands agitaient leurs bras en tous sens pour vanter la qualité de leurs produits. Des bambins hurlaient et chahutaient dans les ruelles et sur la place principale, pendant que leurs mères étendaient leur linge vivement coloré entre les maisons, en fanions officieux qui donnaient l'impression que la petite ville était toujours en fête. Rien à voir avec une ville qui aurait été frappée par l'étrange disparition de plus de trente de ses citoyens. Mais ce qui la caractérisait avant tout, c'était l' étonnante abondance de ses tours médiévales, qui avaient relativement bien résisté aux assauts du temps et des hommes. Kanda aurait presque pu la trouver agréable, voir belle, si elle n'avait pas été, comme Florence, un brouhaha incessant.

Comme son uniforme attirait quelques regards suspicieux, il se décida enfin à chercher une auberge sur la place della Cisterna qui se situait au cœur de la ville. Il opta pour la première dont il repéra l'enseigne plantée dans les pierres de ce qui semblait être un vieux palais : « L'albergo Leon Bianco ». Il fut soulagé en y rentrant de remarquer qu'il y régnait un calme exceptionnel, comme si l'intérieur avait été transféré dans un autre espace-temps. Et comble du bonheur : la réceptionniste parlait anglais, et c'est avec une efficacité hors pair qu'elle lui rendit les clefs de sa chambre, vers laquelle elle l'accompagna. C'était une pièce sobrement décorée : des meubles sombres, d'essence exotique sans doute, qui contrastaient avec des murs et des draps d'un blanc cassé qui conférait à la pièce un aspect à la fois propre et familier. Le sol était recouvert de simples tomettes orangées. Et surtout, la chambre était relativement silencieuse, rien à voir avec celle de Florence.

La réceptionniste, qui s'avérait être en fait l'épouse de l'aubergiste, lui fit ensuite visiter le reste de l'établissement qui proposait en outre des bains collectifs, peu fréquentés à certaines heures de la journée où l'ont pouvait espérer en disposer pour soi seul une vaste salle à manger où les clients étaient conviés pour le petit-déjeuner et le souper, ainsi qu'un salon, qui faisait également office de bar et de salle de jeu, et qui démentait l'apparence silencieuse de l'auberge : les hommes en redingote y débattaient avec emportement. L'alcool, par ailleurs, ne calmait en rien leurs passions... Mais le plus incommodant était surtout l'épaisse fumée grisâtre que dégageaient leurs cigares, et qui noyait la pièce dans une brume suffocante. Quant aux quelques femmes qui avaient investi la salle, Kanda comprit très vite leur fonction lorsque l'une d'entre elles passa devant lui en prenant bien soin de mettre en évidence un décolleté déjà plus que profond, tout en arborant un sourire lubrique et un regard des plus concupiscent. Et pour que ses intentions soient plus claires encore, la jeune courtisane s'employa à caresser langoureusement le menton du jeune Japonais de son boa. A cette avance, l'exorciste déglutit avec difficulté, ce qui décrocha à l'assaillante un petit gloussement vainqueur, bien qu'en réalité, Kanda n'était nullement sensible à ce genre de créature dont la vulgarité avait plutôt tendance à l'écœurer. Il ne supportait pas non plus les fragrances qu'elles dégageaient : une dose abusive de notes poudrées, dont la lourdeur était amplifiée par le mélange avec le tabac qui créait un cocktail répugnant. Ce premier contact suffit à décider Kanda à quitter la salle : ici, il n'était pas à sa place. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : au calme. Le seul son qu'il était apte à tolérer en ce moment était le bruit du vent, qui de toutes façons ne devait pas être très présent dans cette région passablement sèche du fait de sa topographie en cuvette.

C'est ainsi qu'après être remonté dans sa chambre pour revêtir une tenue à l'allure plus « civile », soit une chemise blanche qu'il rentra à contre-coeur dans son pantalon noir, ainsi qu'un gilet sans manche de la même couleur, Kanda sortit de l'hôtel. D'un pas rapide, il se fondit dans la foule grouillante de la place della Cisterna, évitant tant bien que mal les mioches qui couraient dans tous les sens en bousculant tout le monde, y compris le jeune Japonais dont les les poings blanchissaient au niveau des jointures de ses doigts, faute de pouvoir s'abattre sur le crâne de deux ou trois de ces énergumènes. A force de presser le pas, l'exorciste se fraya un chemin parmi la foule avec une agilité digne d'un félin, pour atteindre une rue moins densément fréquentée. Il s'engagea finalement dans une étroite ruelle que les marchands et taverniers commençaient à éclairer à l'aide de lampes à huile aux reflets cuivrés, ou encore parfois même avec des bougies, tantôt montées sur des chandeliers, tantôt dans des photophores de verres colorés, probablement importés de Murano, pour prévenir la nuit toscane tombante. C'était le début du mois de juin, l'air était doux, le ciel dégagé : un temps idéal pour flâner dans les ruelles pavées de la petite ville, ou plutôt pour faire un repérage des lieux. Car si Kanda daignait sortir dans une telle foule, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur, mais bel et bien pour entamer sa mission. Jusque là, tout s'annonçait bien : les gens ne prêtaient nulle attention à sa présence, quoiqu'il ne fasse pas vraiment couleur locale avec son teint diaphane, ses longs cheveux lisses et ses yeux fins. Tous, ou presque, semblaient être du coin : le même accent, les mêmes mimiques, le même entrain familier, voir parfois même les mêmes têtes. Des habitants somme toute fort banals. Du moins, rien chez eux ne pouvait laisser présumer la moindre essence démoniaque.

C'est alors que Kanda s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien bu ni mangé depuis son départ de Florence. Repérant une petite terrasse non loin de là, il prit le parti de se risquer à une nouvelle aventure culinaire. L'endroit était presque parfait : en retrait de la ruelle, c'était une modeste terrasse pavée à laquelle on accédait en descendant trois petites marches. Il y avait cinq tables exactement, qui demeuraient encore vacantes : les Italiens mangeaient relativement tard.

Comme il ne comprenait encore pas la moitié de ce qui était écrit dans le menu que le restaurateur lui tendait, Kanda expédia la commande en choisissant le plat du jour et de l'eau pour seule boisson. Il tâcha de cacher son exaspération désespérée lorsque l'homme lui apporta une assiette aux tons fortement...rouges... C'était encore ces maudites « pasta » à la sauce tomate. Il fut soulagé cependant lorsqu'il réalisa que ce plat n'était en réalité qu'une entrée qui précédait la fameuse « pietanza del mare », soit une sorte de ragout à base de poisson et d'aubergines frites. Kanda aurait difficilement pu qualifier cela de « bon », mais c'était toujours mieux que cette sauce rouge immonde.

Après s'être plus nourri qu'il n'avait « dîné », le jeune homme demeura encore un peu à sa table, contemplant tantôt le ciel constellé, tantôt les passants, dans lesquels il ne voyait toujours pas la moindre figure suspecte, ou qui du moins sortirait du lot. Quand soudain, deux silhouettes attirèrent son attention : l'une était relativement grande et mince, ce qui contrastait fortement avec sa voisine, qui elle était plutôt petite et trapue. Toutes deux étaient encapuchonnées. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'interpella en premier lieu. Puis il se dit que ces deux personnages n'étaient sans doute que des voyageurs, des voleurs au pire, toujours est-il que ce n'était pas son affaire. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait avant que la plus grande ne se retourne que très légèrement dans sa direction, laissant entrevoir l'arrête d'un nez vraisemblablement fin, et très légèrement retroussé en son bout. D'ailleurs, si les épaules de l'individu n'avaient pas été si larges, Kanda aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Mais ce qui le sortit de sa contemplation jusque là encore relativement détachée, ce fut une mèche de cheveux qui dépassait du capuchon : elle était lisse. Elle était soyeuse, visuellement du moins. Mais surtout, elle était rousse. Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait, car cette vision fut de très courte durée : la silhouette lui tourna à nouveau le dos, laissant entrevoir dans son mouvement une lueur trouble, qu'il aurait juré être verte si les reflets des éclairages artificielles des échoppes ne faussaient pas sa perception des couleurs. Puis, alors qu'il tentait de se raisonner -après tout, même s'ils devaient sans doute être moins nombreux en Italie qu'en Angleterre, les roux devaient bien exister dans ce foutu pays!- Kanda fut débarrassé de toute ombre de doute lorsque la silhouette fit volte face, lui laissant voir un visage aux traits relativement fins, tout en étant paradoxalement très masculins, une peau très pale, une gemme verte animée par un reflet qui tremblotait à la lueur incertaine des lampes à huile, l'autre dissimulée sous un cache-oeil à demi recouvert par quelques mèches de cheveux d'un roux dont l'intensité était démultipliée par la lumière diffuse et fébrile des bougies. Nulle con fusion possible. Ce visage, ce regard détaché et scrutateur, il n'y en avait pas deux au monde. C'était lui : l'héritier des Bookmen, accompagné de son vieux maître, à San Gimignano, à à peine plus de dix mètres de lui, et dont le regard se portait dangereusement près de la terrasse sur laquelle il se postait, une main agrippée à l'accoudoir de sa chaise, comme prêt à se volatiliser à tout instant. Il se sentit soudain ridicule : qu'avait-il à craindre de l'apprenti archiviste après tout ? Il pouvait bien venir : il ne lui dirait rien, peut-être quelques rares politesses dont il était capable, puis son ex coéquipier partirait vers de nouvelles contrées, pour d'autres enregistrements, loin de la Congrégation et des exorcistes, d'autant plus qu'il avait sans doute adopté une personnalité tout autre désormais... Cela réglait tout : ils n'auraient vraiment plus rien à se dire. Cette pensée flotta un certain temps dans l'esprit du kendoka : rien, il n'avaient plus rien en commun. Lavi avait très certainement disparu au profit d'une nouvelle personne. Cet homme à quelques mètres de lui n'était pas Lavi, et ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment été, à la réflexion... Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux, ils avaient le même oeil, ils avaient presque les mêmes vêtements, et jusqu'à leur posture était identique : cet homme se tenait là les bras croisés, en appui sur sa jambe gauche, esquissant un léger déhanché trop nonchalant pour être vraiment féminin, dans l'ensemble assez dégingandé. C'était cependant un parfait inconnu, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, et qui ne le reconnaîtrait sûrement pas, d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils était supposé ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Les bookmen ne sont-ils pas censés ne connaître que les autres Bookmen, et de l'encre ? Mais lorsque le regard de cet individu croisa le sien, toute cette argumentation qui avait presque fini par le convaincre s'effondra, laissant la place à une sorte de stupeur : ses yeux étaient comme figés sous la force de ce vert qu'il ne pouvait nier connaître, sous ce regard qui savait être sérieux quand il en était besoin. Ce qui était autrefois Lavi, et l'était peut-être encore un peu -Kanda se surprit à presque l'espérer, tout en se traitant intérieurement d'imbécile : Lavi n'était qu'un emmerdeur de première, le genre de type qu'il ne pouvait que détester. Son départ n'avait-il pas été une source de calme?- sembla ouvrir la bouche un instant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prononcer son nom. Il le faisait peut-être réellement : difficile de le savoir, un prénom monosyllabique ne nécessite pas de grands mouvements de mâchoire... Kanda trouva de toutes manières un prétexte suffisant pour balayer tout doute : Lavi venait de se détourner, rompant le début de lien visuel qui s'était instauré entre eux, et que Kanda avait d'ailleurs été incapable de briser, comme hypnotisé par cette figure à la fois si familière et si étrangère. Il avait l'odieuse sensation d'être coincé : l'apprenti Bookman avait tout d'un chien broussailleur qui ayant repéré sa proie, attend patiemment qu'elle se trahisse elle-même de façon à la lever sans bouger d'un pouce. Kanda avait ainsi l'impression que le moindre mouvement de sa part, ne serait-ce qu'un clignement des yeux ou une inspiration un peu trop forte, serait un échec. Mais Lavi s'était finalement détourné de lui-même, présentant son dos à sa proie désarçonnée. Enfin Kanda se reprit très vite : fronça les sourcils, une légère secousse de la tête mêlant dédain et indifférence, ce bien sûr tout en lâchant un de ses « Tch » légendaires, qui pourtant semblait moins impérieux que d'habitude... Il jugea la situation sans importance, et finit son repas en forçant sur son visage un air serein. Quand il releva la tête, la rue était toujours aussi pleine de monde, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Bookman et de son apprenti.

« Tant mieux. » se dit Kanda tout en se levant d'un pas décidé. Puis il paya l'addition et se hâta vers l'auberge : pour une raison inconnu, il tombait de fatigue...

oOoOoOo

Le chemin jusqu'à la place della Cisterna lui avait semblé être horriblement long, mais Kanda était enfin arrivé à bon port, et ne languissait plus que d'une chose : dormir. Cette action avait en outre l'avantage -entre autres- de se passer de penser : c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais son voisin de palier ne semblait pas vouloir faciliter sa simple aspiration au sommeil : à peine eut-il fait deux pas dans l'entrée de sa chambre : un petit espace de 2m² en retrait qui donnait l'impression aux clients que leur chambre ne donnait pas directement sur le couloir, que le sicilien qui logeait à côté frappa violemment à la porte :

- Minchia ! Ma è così difficile stare discreto quando si torna ? Stavo per addormentarmi prima che lei arrivi facendo un rumore del diabolo ! (8)

« Che ? » (9) fut tout ce que Kanda était capable de dire.

- Ma come ! Lo vorrei sapere io ! Come ce la fa a tornare facendo tanto rumore ? Non ha un minimo di educazione ? (10)

Dans ce flot de réprimandes -car à l'évidence l'homme avait quelque chose à lui reprocher- rendues encore plus incompréhensibles par un accent sicilien très prononcé, Kanda ne comprit que le mot « rumore », et en déduisit que son voisin lui reprochait d'être trop bruyant, ne comprenant d'ailleurs absolument pas pourquoi... Il n'avait certes pas cherché à rejoindre sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, mais tout de même, le carrelage du sol étouffait plutôt bien les bruits de pas, et à sa connaissance il n'avait pas un pas de bourrin, il avait au contraire plutôt tendance à faire de grandes enjambées presque aériennes. N'ayant nulle envie de chercher ce qui n'allait pas chez son voisin, il préféra grommeler ce qui ressemblait plus de loin que de près à une excuse, constatant avec satisfaction que derrière sa porte, l'homme ne chercha pas plus loin, sans doute lui même désireux de se reposer, et rejoignit sa chambre.

Tout en échappant un léger soupir de soulagement, Kanda ôta ses bottes, son manteau, puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise tout en avançant aveuglément vers son lit, quand un détail pour le moins troublant l'arrêta : il sentait un certes agréable, mais anormal courant d'air, bien qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir ouvert la fenêtre. Deuxième élément tout à fait étrange : lorsqu'il leva la tête pour vérifier la source du courant d'air, son regard s'arrêta sur une masse noire qui se formait au fond du lit. Tout prenait sens, et le sang du kendoka ne fit qu'un tour : en une fraction de seconde, il avait recouvré toute sa vivacité, et pointait déjà mugen dont il ne s'était pas encore séparé vers le visage de l'intrus, en le menaçant en anglais, se moquant bien qu'il comprenne ou pas : de toutes manières, son ton parlait de lui même:

- J'ignore ce que tu fais ici, mais tu vas vite en sortir !

- Et bien, toujours le même à ce que je vois...

Kanda fut surpris d'entendre comme un sourire amusé dans cette voix qui lui paraissait étonnement familière. Submergé par le doute, il saisit prestement la lampe à huile la plus proche et l'alluma, voulant en avoir le coeur net : dans la semi-pénombre de la lampe qui n'émettait encore qu'une faible flamme, Lavi était là, comme s'il n'était jamais parti, avec ses cheveux roux qui encadraient son visage souriant, peut-être à peine plus longs qu'autrefois, mais c'était le même tombé, c'était le même regard, le même teint diaphane et cette même expression qui lui avait toujours semblé trop enjouée. Il ignorait s'il devait le chasser ou l'accueillir, et encore une fois se retrouvait coincé face à ce visage à la fois si ingénu et si expert qui lui souriait. Enfin, comme pour accorder le son à l'image, Lavi laissa entendre sa voix, enjouée, comme toujours, naturelle, comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé d'accompagner son quotidien :

« Salut, Yu-chan ! »

Notes:

1. "Hein ? Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?"

2. "Oh excusez-moi monsieur ! Vous désirez ?"

3. "Aaaah, vous voulez allez à San Gimignano **accent italien exagéré **! On dit «dji » monsieur !"

4. "Mais ! Vous ne devriez pas y aller ce soir , c'est trop tard mon garçon ! Il vaudrait mieux que vous trouviez un hotel pour la nuit ! Il faut 2 ou 3 heures pour aller à San Gimignano, environ, je ne sais pas exactement ! Je n'y vais jamais ! Cependant je peux vous aider, mais vous feriez vraiment mieux d'attendre demain !"

5. "Nous sommes arrivés monsieur !"

6. "merci et aurevoir "

7. "Et merci à vous, c'était vraiment un plaisir !"

8. "Bordel, mais c'est si difficile que ça d'être discret quand vous rentrez ? J'étais sur le point de m'endormir avant que vous n'arriviez en faisant un boucan du diable !"

9. "quoi ?"

10. "mais enfin ! Je voudrais bien le savoir moi ! Comment vous arrivez à rentrer en faisant autant de bruit ? Vous n'avez pas un minimum d'éducation ?"

ENFIN j'ai fini le 3e chapitre! X_X Désolée d'avoir autant trainé, je pensais qu'avec les vacances j'aurais plus de temps pour avancer mais en fait c'est tout le contraire! En plus de ça j'ai eu un mal fou à meubler un peu avant de faire revenir Lavi. Et encore... je trouve qu'il revient trop vite, dans la narration du moins, puisque chronologiquement plusieurs mois se sont écoulés: ellipse power! *0* Vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi il ne se passe pas grand chose: je préfère éviter le "ils se retrouvèrent et se sautèrent dessus", d'autant plus qu'un Kanda en déni ça ne se convainc pas comme ça... . Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture, car j'avoue que sur ce chapitre j'ai eu d'assez nombreux doutes... =_=


	4. Chapter 4

« Salut, Yu-chan ! »

Un seul oeil, une seule lumière, laquelle dardait de sa flamme cet unique organe de la vue qui était d'autant plus aveuglé qu'il avait passé déjà un certain temps dans les ténèbres de la chambre : Lavi ne pouvait pas le voir, mais le visage de son vis-à-vis se contorsionna sous l'effet de ce qui aurait pu être de la peur, s'il ne s'était pas agi de Kanda Yu.

« Quand même, tu aurais pu me dire bonjour tout à l'heure, t'es pas très poli ! » ajouta l'apprenti bookman.

A cette remarque, Kanda sortit de sa torpeur, sentant son sang bouillir et battre violemment contre ses tempes et dans le bout de ses doigts, qui sous cette impulsion s'emparèrent du col du roux, tandis que dans son autre main, sous le choc du mouvement, la flamme de la lampe manquait de s'évanouir, n'en amplifiant que plus la surprise de l'attaque. Elle se rétablit enfin, permettant à Lavi de voir le regard assassin du Japonais, dont le bleu glacial n'était aucunement réchauffé par la lueur orange qui l'éclairait.

Lavi ne s'attendait certes pas à un accueil chaleureux, mais il n'avait pas non plus anticipé une telle réaction. Il aurait pu profiter de leur position inhabituelle (Kanda le coinçait sous lui de tout son poids, prenant bien soin de l'obliger à maintenir sa tête contre le lit, la sienne n'étant d'ailleurs qu'à une faible distance, de sorte que son souffle, entre mesure et rage, venait s'abattre contre son visage ) pour sortir l'une de ses blagues tendancieuses, mais jugea plus judicieux de s'abstenir sur ce coup. A la place, il abaissa ses mains qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de lever en défense, laissant à son assaillant le champ libre pour la suite. Il n'y avait à la vérité pas grand chose à faire face à un Kanda animé par une rage aussi manifeste... Dans un sens, Lavi avait tout de même un doute sur ce qu'il fallait penser de ce « rejet » : il aurait pu espérer réaction plus positive, mais ce n'était pas non plus de l'indifférence. Il n'aurait même jamais cru que lui, le « baka usagi », aurait pu un jour mettre le kendoka, aussi sauvage soit-il, à ce point hors de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens _foutre_ ici ? siffla Kanda.

- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves autant ?

Trop tard sans doute, Lavi réalisa que cette réponse n'était peut-être pas la plus judicieuse pour qui entendait rester en vie, et s'apprêta à la compléter dans l'espoir d'apaiser la menace qui pesait littéralement sur lui, quand à sa grande surprise, celle-ci lâcha prise et recula pour s'adosser au mur, recouvrant comme par magie tout son flegme glacé.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, même si c'est pour te dire bonjour. Si tu a une requête ou autre, essaye toujours, autrement : dégage.

- Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair... soupira l'ex-exorciste avec un sourire plus déçu qu'amusé.

- Tu veux que j'abrège pour toi ? demanda le Japonais en tapotant sur le manche de son sabre qu'il avait rengainé entre temps, d'un ton dont on n'aurait su dire s'il était amusé ou menaçant.

- En fait... Je n'ai rien de précis à te dire, je v... Mais un « Tch » emprunt d'une espèce de ricanement l'interrompit.

- En gros tu es en train de me dire que tu viens m'emmerder pour ne rien me dire ?

Cette fois, son ton était tout à fait méprisant. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y adjoint un regard empli de morgue.

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas «_ t'emmerder _» à ce point, dit cette fois Lavi d'un ton franchement sec.

- Je te raccompagne pas ? ajouta son interlocuteur, amplifiant le dédain véhiculé par cette question rhétorique, en prenant bien soin d'avoir l'air d'être déjà passé à autre chose : un bruit sourd de botte négligemment lâchée au sol, suivi de celui d'une fermeture zippée : Lavi n'eut pas besoin de plus pour saisir le message.

Cependant, s'avançant vers la fenêtre, il tourna légèrement la tête en direction du Kendoka, sans le regarder, et ajouta en ultime réplique : « J'ai dit que je n'avais rien à te dire, pas que je n'avais rien à faire... ».

Puis il mis un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et sauta dans la nuit.

Kanda lui, était resté immobile, sa veste à moitié démise de ses épaules encore voutées dans le mouvement, un regard empli de circonspection à l'adresse de la fenêtre.

« Nani ?... »

* * *

><p>Le soleil pointait à peine derrière la campagne toscane encore paisiblement endormie. Paisiblement, n'était cependant pas le terme adéquat à l'état de l'un des clients de l'hotel …. : Yu Kanda, après quelques heures d'un sommeil instable et bref, se leva, comme à son habitude, très tôt. Il ne réfléchissait pas encore, cette tendance à mettre ses neurones en veille était presque devenue automatique. Par le passé, elle avait bien des fois délesté son âme de souvenirs douloureux. Du poids de cette vie toute réglée qu'il avait acceptée par dépit, peut-être aussi l'espoir avait-il son rôle à jouer, fut un temps : il n'était plus très sûr...<p>

Devant le miroir, sa conscience refaisait cependant surface : difficile, même pour un esprit engourdi par la fatigue, de ne pas réagir au reflet qu'offrait le vieux miroir en acajou qui surplombait le lavabo à l'émail usée : le reflet d'un jeune homme au visage presque émacié, las, épuisé par une nuit qui ne daignait l'admettre au pays des songes que pour l'en faire ressortir plus épuisé encore. La nuit avait été fraiche : Kanda avait eu chaud. L'hotel baignait dans le silence : sa tête bourdonnait comme sous l'effet du charivari des habitants qui s'affairaient dans la rue le jour. Le draps étaient de l'étoffe la plus douce qui soit, fraichement lavée : sa peau pourtant insensible était parcourue de démangeaisons qui ne faisaient qu'ajouter à sa nervosité. En somme, depuis qu'il y avait mis le pied, ce pays semblait mettre tout ses efforts à l'oeuvre pour le faire quitter les lieux au plus vite. C'était d'ailleurs bien dans ses intentions. C'était malheureusement sans compter sur cette maudite affaire qui au fil des recherches ne faisait que se perdre un peu plus dans le flou. Rien. Kanda ne voyait absolument rien d'anormal dans cette foutue ville. Pas le moindre corps, pas le moindre suspect, aucune trace du comte, pas même un akuma de niveau un, il doutait même que les vapeurs empoisonnées de ces êtres aient jamais entaché la chaleur tranquille de ces lieux. Quant aux trente personnes soit-disant disparues, pas un mot, nulle plainte, pas même une femme voilée de noire dans la foule populaire. C'était à se demander si Komui n'avait pas plutôt cherché à l'envoyer là pour l'occuper, le voyant tourner comme un lion en cage, histoire de le distraire : c'était réussi...

Et pour couronner le tout : le rouquin qui s'invitait au beau milieu de la nuit pour déblatérer d'incompréhensibles conneries. « Lavi » ou pas, en fait ce type était définitivement bizarre.

« Sono qui per le pulizie. » *

Arraché à ses pensées ennuyeuses, Kanda se leva d'un bond, et alla ouvrir la porte. Sans prendre la peine de regarder la femme, de ménage selon toute vraisemblance, il sortit d'un pas leste.

« Quello gli! E l'educazione ? »** grommela la jeune italienne. Mais le Kendoka avait déjà atteint les escaliers, qu'il descendit à grandes enjambées. Il s'arrêta en bas de ceux-ci en se tenant le pied : son accoutrement de « camouflage » - si au moins il savait de quoi il était censé se cacher ! - en plus d'être selon lui ridicule – qui diable avait bien pu inventer ces maudites redingotes qui gênaient tant ses mouvements ? - était hautement inconfortable. Depuis deux jours qu'il portait ces chaussures de civil, il n'avait pu s'y habituer. C'était pourtant l'œuvre de Johny : il allait l'entendre à son retour !

Après s'être contenté d'un déjeuner sobre à base de jus d'orange fraichement pressée, et d'un de ces croissants à la crème immondes qu'il ne put finir tant il l'écœurait, Kanda sortit afin d'essayer de s'enfoncer dans des ruelles, sombres si possible. C'était sans compter sur le soleil qui dardait ses rayons dans ses sombres pupilles, et recouvrait la pierre de construction d'un film jaunâtre presque aveuglant. Kanda lui, aimait le mauvais temps, les nuages appesantis de pluie et d'orage. Pas cette gaieté écœurante qui s'emparait de chaque parcelle du paysage toscan, le paysage urbain y compris.

Il allait presque se résigner à faire demi-tour pour se réfugier dans la fraicheur nettement plus paisible de l'hôtel, voire peut-être même pour téléphoner à Komui et lui demander une autre mission : s'il était une chose dont il avait horreur, c'était bien qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps. Mais avant même qu'il a pu faire volte-face, une main sortie de nulle-part l'agrippa au poignet et le tira dans un angle entre deux échoppes. La figure était encapuchonnée sous un morceau d'étoffe brune, mais nul doute : la taille, aux alentours du mètre quatre-vingt, et surtout la mèche orangée qui rebiquait à la lumière du jour qui s'infiltrait même ici...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu me suis ou quoi ? Fous moi la paix ! cria le jeune Japonais hors de lui. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement en « froid », ou « fâchés », ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais il avait tout simplement envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre, juste ne plus jamais le revoir : il l'exaspérait. Il se foutait de la raison de ce ressentiment sorti de nulle part, et se contentait encore une fois d'assaillir son vis-à-vis d'un regard charbonneux.

- Tu es suivi depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôtel, c'était juste pour te prévenir.

- Qu...quoi ? bafouilla Kanda, ébahi. Lui ? Suivi ? Sans même qu'il s'en soit aperçu ?

- Tu te fous de... eh!

Mais Lavi s'enfonçait déjà dans l'interstice entre les deux bâtiments qui les enceignaient, l'ignorant tout à fait, pour ne plus être enfin qu'une ombre sous cape. Tant bien que mal, Kanda le rattrapa en courant avant qu'il ne le perde au détour d'une ruelle. Ce faisant, il se maudit pour ne pas avoir tenté d'identifier la personne qui le suivait. Mais à quoi pensait-il en suivant cet idiot ?

Au bout d'à peine cinq minutes de course entre les murs de pierre médiévale, le rouquin impassible atteignit enfin une petite porte en bois grisé par les ans et la chaleur sèche des longs étés. Sans y être invité, le Japonais qui l'avait rattrapé lui précéda le pas dans le repère exigu que les deux archivistes avaient du investir depuis un certain temps déjà, à en juger par les innombrables journaux qui jonchaient le sol.

Continuant d'ignorer l'intrus, Lavi se dévêtit, pris calmement une liasse de feuilles jaunâtres, et commença à prendre des notes d'une écriture mesurée, régulière, mais rapide.

Dépité, le brun l'observa sans bouger, toujours posté dans le mince espace de pénombre entre la porte et une petite fenêtre dont les carreaux de verre étaient tombés depuis longtemps. Bookman, lui, n'était pas là. Kanda eut d'ailleurs un infime éclair de panique en réalisant qu'il aurait tout à fait pu se retrouver nez à nez avec le vieillard en entrant ici. Il devait être en vadrouille à cette heure, à la recherche de quelque information à archiver. Quel ennui. Sa vie n'avait sans doute rien de très excitant, mais le choix que Lavi avait fait de cette vie de gratte-papier le dépassait. Certes, il voyageait, il voyait du monde, mais certainement pas le meilleur, et sa vie se résumait enfin à coucher sur du papier inerte des évènements, des rencontres, des individus, eux aussi peu à peu plongés dans l'inertie froide indissociable de la fonction de « bookman ». Ils portaient bien leur nom, les membres de cette secte étrange qui agit dans l'ombre : des hommes de papier, tout aussi froids que leurs archives. Sans parler du fait que Kanda détestait tout ce qui touchait aux livres, à l'écriture, la lecture... La vie était ailleurs pour lui.

« Tu veux quelque chose peut-être ? »

Sorti de sa torpeur, le jeune épéiste fixa son regard interloqué sur le roux, lequel poursuivait son enregistrement, comme si nul n'avait brisé le silence.

- Tu m'attrapes au coin d'une rue, tu me dis que je suis suivi, puis tu m'amènes ici sans rien ajouter de plus ? Oui, je veux quelque chose : dis-moi ce qui se passe ici, bordel !

- Je t'ai pas amené ici. C'est toi qui m'a suivi.

- On s'en fout, c'est pareil : je suis là. Arrête de chipoter !

Poussant un soupir las, peut-être un brin condescendant, le jeune archiviste leva son regard effroyablement calme vers le brun, lâchant enfin sa plume en signe d'écoute.

- Je passais dans les parages pour mes enregistrements. Je t'ai vu. J'ai vu que tu étais suivi. Toi non, visiblement. J'ai juste voulu te prévenir, mais si ça te dérange que je te rende service : compris, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- … c'est quoi ce ton ? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?

- ...

- Oi !

- Quoi bordel ? J'ai rien à ajouter que tu ne saches déjà : tu enquêtes vraisemblablement sur ce type toi aussi, normal qu'il te flanque des sbires aux trousses. Moins normal par contre que toi tu ne les aies pas remarqués... Mais maintenant que tu le sais, c'est plus mon problème.

Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Kanda fit un pas en avant, croisa les bras contre son torse, les sourcils froncés de circonspection. Lavi allait alors reprendre sa plume en main, mais le Japonais ne sembler pas vouloir lâcher prise.

- Attends... De quoi tu parles là ? C'est qu'il « ce type » qui m'envoie des fouines ? Je comprends rien à ton baratin.

- … ? Attends, je croyais que t'étais là pour cette mission, si c'est pas le cas qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire à San Gimignano au juste?

- Bien sûr que oui j'ai une mission ici, je choisirais pas ce cadre si je voulais prendre des vacances, idiot !

- T'es pas obligé de m'insulter à tout bout de champ... Et... mais, attends une seconde, tu veux dire que t'as pas la moindre idée de ce sur quoi tu enquêtes ?

Cette fois ci, c'était au tour de Lavi d'être interloqué, à tel point qu'il en oublia sa rancune, et regardait désormais le jeune exorciste avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Kanda était réputé pour être l'un des meilleurs de la Congrégation. Un véritable félin, sensible à tous les détails. Une acuité aiguë à tout ce qui faisait son environnement. Capable même de sentir et de localiser une feuille morte en chute alors même qu'il avait les yeux bandés. Du genre à boucler ses missions en un rien de temps, avec efficacité et discrétion. Cette fois ci, il répondait certes au deuxième critère, en ayant laissé au placard son attirail d'exorciste (cela dit, avec ses yeux fins typiquement asiatiques, et sa longue chevelure noire et veloutée à la vue, et son teint presque aussi diaphane que le sien, il ne pouvait qu'attirer les regards de la population locale), mais pour ce qui était de l'efficacité... Lavi fut surpris de constater qu'en l'occurrence elle lui faisait gravement défaut.

- Je suis arrivé ici il y a peu : j'ai cherché tout indice suspect de nuit comme de jour, mais cette ville est trop calme. Komui m'a parlé de trente personnes disparues, pourtant ici tout est comme si rien ne s'était passé... Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Si tu sais quelque chose dis-le au lieu d'avoir cet air hébété! Tch ! bougonna Kanda en détournant le regard. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être sondé par les yeux vert véronèse obscurcis par le manque de lumière. Les ouvertures n'admettaient que peu celle du jour, donnant à l'endroit un air d'ailleurs, qui discordait totalement avec la chaleureuse aura cuivrée qui émanait de la ville. De ce fait, les cheveux dorés de son ancien camarade revêtaient un ton des plus terreux. Terre se Sienne ? L'éclat sanguin et attrayant en moins. Agacé, le kendoka saisit une lampe à huile et l'alluma, forçant l'oeil et la chevelure du rouquin à retrouver leur chaleur rassurante. Et même encore, son sentiment de certitude d'être en terrain connu défaillait.

« On y voit rien là-dedans... » ajouta-t-il, comme pour s'expliquer, sans vouloir en donner l'impression.

Mais Lavi se leva et se déroba à son regard pour aller fouiller au fond de la piaule, au milieu d'un tas de périodiques dépecés, laissant sa phrase flotter dans un silence un peu pesant.

N'y tenant plus, Kanda s'adossa à une poutre de bois, n'osant pas s'assoir franchement sur un bout de la vieille causeuse en velours élimé, et d'une teinte entre la pourpre et une vieille picrate. Il lui semblait y voir des taches d'encre. Ça ne collait pourtant pas avec l'image des deux archivistes, soigneux au possible, aussi discrets et délicats que des criminels qui cherchent à effacer toute trace de leur passage, de leur existence. Ces taches devaient être d'une nature autre, pourtant il lui semblait que tout dans ce sofa, de l'aspect défraichi aux traces d'usure sur l'assise et le dossier, reflétait la présence de bookman, le vieux comme le jeune. Il ne s'agissait pas d'individu, plus d'entité. Une fonction. Une fonction qui prenait le dessus sur l'individu, comme elle l'avait fait sur Bookman, qui ne connaissait d'autre nom, et n'était reconnaissable qu'à ses boucles d'oreilles si étranges et qui ajoutaient à son aspect marginal. C'était sans doute le but, après tout. Et il n'avait pas manqué de noter que Lavi portait à présent de nouveaux anneaux, plus gros, plus lourds que les précédents, à l'image du fardeau de sa charge d'archiviste. Il étaient dorés, comme les précédents. D'un or plus terni cependant. Sans doute d'autres apprentis les avaient portés avant lui, et peut-être même Bookman lui-même. Inconsciemment, Kanda voyait Lavi se noyer dans cet anonymat mortifère, ayant ainsi l'impression de parler à un vieil ami qui n'en était plus un, et n'en avait d'ailleurs certainement jamais été un. Bref, son refuge contre la poutre semblait être encore le seul endroit qui le préservait de cette aura annihilante de la pièce qui semblait se concentrer dans la causeuse.

Lavi revint enfin, quelques rares articles de journaux à la main, et surtout d'innombrables notes, écrites de sa main, à l'évidence.

- Tiens, t'as qu'à prendre ça, c'est tout ce que j'ai rassemblé comme informations sur le bonhomme. Je te file pas celles du vieux, il me ferait une crise. D'ailleurs s'il découvre que je t'ai prêtées celles-là je pense pas qu'il apprécie non plus. Donc dans l'idéal ramène les moi demain, t'as qu'à les lire cette nuit.

- Lire tout ça... cette nuit ?

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas énorme ! Je lis dix fois ça chaque nuit tu sais.

- Ouais, sauf que je suis pas un gratte-papier ou un rat de bibliothèque comme toi...

- Merci pour ces charmants qualificatifs Yu ! Je te file un gros coup de main là, même si tu peux pas me voir, ça t'empêche pas d'être un peu plus sympa... ajouta Lavi, fermant sa phrase avec une once d'air boudeur. Le Lavi que Kanda connaissait perçait enfin, quoique timidement.

- Mh... merci, grommela-t-il en réponse. D'ailleurs ça pose pas de problème ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben, que tu m'aides...

- Ah ! Pas vraiment non, pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, tu avais l'air de dire que Bookman le prendrait mal s'il l'apprenait.

- Ah ça... C'est vrai, mais c'est pas tant parce que j'aide en divulguant des infos. Elles sont pas non plus secrètes, tu aurais pu les trouver si tu avais fait tes recherches comme moi. De plus, les bookmen coopèrent depuis toujours avec de nombreux partis, et pas toujours pour la bonne cause... C'est aussi une de nos façons de vivre. La règle d'or est juste de ne pas influencer le cour des choses : je peux t'aider à te documenter, pas à agir. En fait, ce qui ne lui plairait pas dans le fait que je t'aide, c'est que je t'aide toi.

- Quoi, il a un problème avec moi ?

- Non, pas du tout. Seulement... tu représentes un lien avec mon passé. Un passé que je suis supposé oublier. D'autant plus que j'ai changé d'identité, et qu'il me soupçonne encore d'être un peu nostalgique concernant la Congrégation. À raison peut-être, d'autant plus que je le soupçonne d'avoir lui aussi quitté le rang des exorcistes à contre-coeur... un peu.

Après ce flot in extremis de paroles que le long silence précédent était loin d'annoncer, Kanda laissa flotter un « Mouais... » quelque peu circonspect, mais confiant tout à la fois. Au fur et à mesure que Lavi parlait, son sang semblait reprendre le contrôle de son corps, le réchauffer peu à peu, comme si les paroles du rouquin avaient élargi les ouvertures, laissant à la lumière et à la chaleur du monde extérieur un droit de séjour dans cette antre qui se faisait peu à peu moins menaçante.

- Au fait, je dois t'appeler comment maintenant ?

- Ah, sourit Lavi, maintenant c'est « Andrea ».

- Andrea ? Mais c'est pas un nom de fille ça ? Demanda Kanda à la fois surpris et moqueur.

- Pas du tout, enfin... pas en Italie en tous cas : ici tu ne trouveras que des hommes nommés de la sorte. Mais je préférais « Lavi », c'était plus classe...

Étouffant un petit rire moqueur, Kanda repartit léger. C'était bête. Il avait repoussé jusqu'à la fin de l'entrevue cette question sur son nom, persuadé que le fait d'apprendre le nouveau ne le rendrait que plus mal à l'aise, car soulignant l'instabilité de son vis-à-vis, mettant peut-être en doute le peu de fiabilité qu'il lui accordait encore. Pourtant, maintenant, il en riait. Andrea, Lavi, c'était du pareil au même : c'était ce rouquin intelligent à un point qu'il n'osait soupçonner, mais toujours aussi... naïf ? Affable ? Et à la fois un peu bêta, du genre à vous faire une tresse dans les cheveux quand vous dormez, à crier votre nom avec une voix d'imbécile heureux, à faire des blagues salaces tout en trahissant son manque de succès en la matière, à pleurnicher à la moindre méchanceté proférée contre lui...

Oui, Andrea était définitivement cet abruti de Lavi.

* "Je suis là pour le ménage"

** "celui là! (littérarement) et la politesse?"

NDA: Oui, je sais, le délai entre ce chapitre et le précédent était honteusement long, excusez-moiiii! ;A; Très honnêtement, si j'ai pris tant de retard c'est pas par flemme ou quoi, c'est tout simplement que mon temps est totalement bouffé par mes études. Là j'ai profité des vacances pour boucler ce chapitre que j'avais à peine pu entamer il y a quelques mois... J'avoue que j'écrivais aussi assez lentement jusque là parce que j'avais un petit blocage niveau intrigue: j'avais l'impression de meubler sans la faire avancer, du coup ça m'énervait et j'arrivais pas à écrire sans voir un peu plus loin, mais maintenant j'ai enfin dégagé quelques pistes alors ça devrait aller!

Oui, vous l'aurez compris, ça va se passer pour une grande partie de la fic en Italie, ce tout simplement parce que c'est un pays que j'aime bien, et que je préfère placer mon histoire dans des lieux que je saurais décrire fidèlement, parce qu'à coté de ça, j'ai jamais mis les pieds en Grande Bretagne, alors j'aurais du mal à vous décrire des terres que je n'ai pas vues, et comme je suis pointilleuse... XD Brefouille!

Pour le nouveau nom de Lavi, oui je sais, Andrea c'est un peu moisi... XD En même temps entre Giovani, Paolo, Marco, Giorgio, Guglielmo... bon vous voyez le problème? XD Puis ce qui compte, est-ce vraiment le nom? *0* Je risque de développer un peu sur cette question en fait, et le fait d'insister sur ce changement de nom m'aidera. Voilà voilà! *0* La suite au plus tôt, je l'espère!


End file.
